Losing Grip
by DeathsDragon
Summary: Heero and Duo still haven't told each other they love each other, yet when the wrong person finds out, insanity follows! I've FIANLLY FINISHED IT! By the way, I MAY do a part two....
1. Chappy One

Losing My Grip.  
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby, Right now I feel in visible to you Like I'm not real Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you, Why'd you turn away, Here's what I have to say...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Relena' POV:  
  
"What did you want me for Relena?" Asked Heero in his usual flat monotone voice, his deep blue eyes staring emotionlessly forwards. His messy brown hair covering his eyes as he stared straight at me. I sighed as I saw that he was in a dull mood. "I just wanted to know, if you fancied a companioning me to dinner?" I ask with a smile, hoping to make the question sound attractive.  
  
He frowned and looked out in to the hall, talking to someone behind him before he stuck his head back in to the room. "Where are you going?" He asked flatly, as my heart flutters with the chance he might actually go to dinner with me without having Maxwell sitting there. Well, my heart did flutter until I spotted him standing behind Heero. He was hanging off the boys shoulder trying to look in to the room, yet letting nothing slip I hope that he may just tell Maxwell to go away.  
  
"Oh, The Merde Cuisine Restaurant. Just down the street. Appartantly the food is really good." I say with a smile as I pick up my purse and walked over, locking the office behind me. I see Maxwell standing there, leaning against the wall next to Heero in his black jacket, and sent him a false smile. He grins as he sees my bad mood and gives the a small wave. "So Hee- Chan where are we going then? Didn't catch the name of the place?" He asked as he jumped up and kept pace with the silent man and myself.  
  
I slip my arm around Heero's and hold it close to me, to help him remember who he's actually going out with to dinner. Yet he doesn't even look at me, I just feel him keep his arm ridged so I couldn't pull it any closer. He smirks at Duo before he turns to me and ask's if I knew what the restaurant was called in English. I shake my head and rest it on his shoulder. He growl's but I know he will never shoot me. He loves me too much to do that.  
  
"Duo, do you know what 'Merde Cuisine' means?" He asked with a tiny smile. I grit my teeth as I see Maxwell begin to laugh. "What? What's it mean Heero?" I purr in his ear as we wait for the elevator. Maxwell sees what I'm doing and pretends to gag, I glare at him as Heero smiles again. "Sure do Hee-Chan. It means Shit Food!"  
  
I freeze as I hear Heero snicker and Duo laugh out again. "Oh Shut up Maxwell." I say in a mature and responsible voice, hoping the little brat from the slums will actually take note of it and act more mature. "Whow! Cool it there Miss Relena, you might break a couple of laws with that language!" He said mockingly as I scowl at him again. I look up at Heero, about to ask him to help me when I see him looking at Maxwell.  
  
He has a funny glint in his eye, something I see when ever I catch him looking at the braided baka. It was soft and gentle, almost alien in the icy solider. Duo looks up at Heero, making him blush and look at the elevator doors as they open to let us in. Duo grins wider as I scowl at him, and he catches the blush on Heero's face.  
  
*******************************  
  
Duo's POV:  
  
I stand in the elevator with the bitch queen, Relena and Hee-Chan. Once again Relena had attached herself to Heero thinking he likes it. Ha! Mean while I cough him looking at me again in that way he has, where he has this soft look in his eyes. Oh I wish I could show him my true feelings, re-pay that gentle look with soft touches. But I know he'll just blow my brains out.  
  
But just to test it I lean on him and whisper something in his ear, pulling him gently down to my level a little. "Hee-Chan, can't we get a separate table from her once we're at the restaurant? " I ask seeing the blush appear on his face again at the close contact, small shivers running threw his frame. He looks at me and nods once, I grin as I see the bitch queen glare horrible at me, yet I know she had no idea what I said. I lean my head on Hee-Chan's shoulder for a second before leaning against the wall again.  
  
*******************************  
  
Heero's POV:  
  
His breath tickled my ear, sending shivers threw me. I know I'm blushing again, I hate it when I do that! But to balance it out, I just love it when he does things like that. The closeness, the contact. It's just so Duo. Mean while I have this blond cow stuck on my other arm, other wise, I'd grab him with both arms and kiss him till we reached the 50th floor again!  
  
My smile goes as we leave the elevator, heading out to the lobby, nodding to Quatra and Trowa as they return from there lunch break, hand in hand. Oh how I envy them! We we're all there surprisingly enough when they told each other there feelings at the Christmas party last year. They've never had one argument since!  
  
I wish I could do that for Duo, but I don't want to scare him away. I've only just stared to become more human, giving in to my emotions and starting to display them. If I jump the gun and say that I loved Duo, then he'd just get freaked out and run away. I am such a baka!  
  
*******************************  
  
Relena POV:  
  
We've finally got a table, thanks to my well known face and phoning ahead to book. Yet those two separate with me, saying that it would be easier for Heero to protect me at a distance where he could spot potential threats instead of up close. I sigh as I sit down on my own, and look threw the menu, watching them as they sit opposite each other, talking.  
  
Ha! Spot potential threats my foot, he's got to stop staring at Maxwell to do that! I sigh again and order my meal, and begin the wait for it. I should really try and think about what I'm going to say in the meeting tomorrow, but I just can't stop thinking about those two! I glare at them from across the room, as I see how Maxwell manages to make him smile and snicker. It's infuriating!  
  
*******************************  
  
Duo's POV:  
  
"Hee-Chan," I say, my throat suddenly dry as I chose this moment to decide to tell my feelings. He looks at me, his beautiful blue eye's that are usually so cold, are looking at me with so much warmth and hidden love that it gives me a little bit more courage. I just hope that he really does love me and is not just trying to show that we've good friends.  
  
"Hee-Chan, I really have to tell you something." I say as I gently place my hand on top of his, swolloing before I go on. I feel like I'm sweating buckets, and my mouth has gone dry. I just hope to what ever gods guide us that he doesn't shoot me! Keep it together Duo!  
  
*******************************  
  
Heero's POV:  
  
He's put his hand on top of mind! Does this mean he's going to tell say he loves me? He looks like he had some thing important to tell me. It could be that he loves me, or it could be that he's getting married to Hilde? God I hate that girl!  
  
Oh please Duo! I move my fingers to encircle Duo's nervous one's on top of my, smiling gently at him, hoping to encourage him. "Duo, I think I'm the one that should be-" Oh My God!  
  
*******************************  
  
Relena POV:  
  
He just kissed him! Oh my god! Duo just kissed Heero! I crumple the napkin in my hands, turning it to ribbons as I see Heero deepen the kiss. A light blush dusting both there cheeks, there eyes closed at they kiss across the table. I get up and storm out the restaurant, not that they noticed!  
  
I run in to the ally way next to the restaurant and break down in tears. Falling at the dirty floor as the image plays over and again in my mind, making my knees weaken in sorrow. I shake as the tears fall out. "I'll kill him!" I whisper out weakly, my voice croaky and weak as I sat in the ally and cried. "I'll kill them both!"  
  
*******************************  
  
Duo POV:  
  
Oh My God! I'm kissing him! He taste's so sweet, like candy. I could stay like this forever, I feel his tongue gently on my lip, asking for entrance, I open up and our tongues wrestle for dominance before we break apart for air. I smile up at him, "I wanted to tell you Heero, that I love you." I said quietly, the noise from the restaurant, the city around us was gone. It was just us two in a little world of our own.  
  
'Please say it back,' my mind begs as I see mind look at me shocked.  
  
*******************************  
  
Heero's POV:  
  
I know I should of expected it! But even as I hear him say those words I freeze up! I see the hurt that's starting to rise in his eyes as I take to long to get over the shock. I shake my self lightly, and blink, looking at him again.  
  
He's now looking at his hands resting on the table, a tear fighting to fall down his cheek. I reach my hand over and lift his head up to look him in the eye. "I love you too." I whispered back, my thumb gently caressing his cheek. I wipe away the tear with my thumb before it can threaten to fall anymore. "I thought that boy's don't cry."  
  
*******************************  
  
Duo's POV:  
  
I laugh gently as he says that, "it's true. But I don't know what else I can do in a public restaurant now you've said that to me." I wanted to hug him! To kiss him again! To lay him down on the table and fuck till he was sore! Anything, but that's all I could do right them.  
  
I sigh and look over at the table where Relena was sitting. And frown as I see she's gone. Bag and all. Heero follows my gaze and sighs, "come on. Lets go and find her." He said tiredly as we got up, cancelling both our orders.  
  
*******************************  
  
Heero's POV:  
  
We found Relena crying her eyes out in the ally, after Duo suggested we check there. I only agreed because I was planning on pinning him against the wall and kissing him again. But we only turned the corner and found her sitting there. Her horrible pink dress was smudged with dirt and grim as she sat there with tears falling out of her eyes, her face swollen and blotchy.  
  
"Relena." I call as we move closer, hand in hand. Which proberly didn't help. She just cried harder as she saw us, turning her face away from us. "Relena?" I ask, my hand reaching out for her shoulder, looking at Duo puzzled as he looks down at her shocked.  
  
*******************************  
  
Relena' POV:  
  
I can't believe it. I should of known. But even as I see them holding hands together my heart gives another jolt of pain. He reaches a hand out to me, yet still he looks at his loved one for help. I shake as I wish with all my heart that I could of been that loved one.  
  
"Miss Relena, come on. Let's get you home." Say's Maxwell as Heero looks down at me helpless. Looks down at me, that's what he's always done, both of them. He gave me his protection out of pity and honour and I took it for love. I can see that now as Heero scoop's me up and Maxwell calls a taxi.  
  
I'm still crying as they sit me in between them in the back of the taxi. "Miss Relena, please stop crying." Say's Maxwell as he passes me a tissue. I take it off him in a quick motion, not looking him in the eye but I do try and stop crying as a thank you. I see him smile gently at me out the corner of my eye, as he relaxes a bit.  
  
I sit there sulking, my mind racing with the vow I made earlier in the ally way. I will kill them. The only problem is how? Two wars didn't kill them, so how am I going to do it? I wander as I look out the window. How....?  
  
*******************************  
  
Heero's POV:  
  
She's stopped crying and just seems to be staring in to space now. I think she just needs some time to get over it. As we walk her to her house, asking the taxi to wait a moment, she seems to be in a daze. I'm a bit worried about leaving her alone in her mansion. Until Duo reminds me she's got her man servant Pagan to look after her.  
  
I shrug and leave a message on her fridge to call us once she feels better. Duo says that he doesn't think she needs to, but I tell him we need to tell her about us and make sure she's okay. He still doesn't agree but then once we're out side the door, I shut him up by covering him mouth with my own.  
  
He grins at me as we leave and get in the taxi hand in hand, going back to my place for the night. I personally couldn't wait until I got him home. I think he knew that as well with every now and then he would pinch my ass or kiss me on the neck, as he leaned his head on my shoulder.  
  
I grin like a dope as my thoughts wonder from the freaked out Relena to what I was going to do with Duo in half an hours time. Lucky fucking me!  
  
*******************************  
  
Relena' POV:  
  
"Those two little fagots will be home by now." I say out loud as I pace back and forth in my room. I just can't keep still! Every time I manage to almost relax the image of those two kissing comes in to my head. All my old fantasies of Heero and myself are gone! Replaced by Heero and Maxwell!  
  
I curse them again and begin another lap of my bed room. "I need help. I need someone who's done this before, some one who hates them as well but likes me." I muse as I begin to get stroke a lock of my hair that was resting on my shoulder. "But who? Dorathy? Maybe, but she has that love for me. I could use it, but that would just be wrong. She would want something back, like me. Yes, I could do that, then Heero would see that he does love me and not Maxwell!"  
  
I stop and listen to the silent mansion. Pagan has gone to bed in the servants quarters long ago. "What about my brother Milliardo? Yes, he hates the ex-pilots. But he would wonder why I do now, but oh well. That might make him hate them more if they've hurt me! Yes, yes!" I mutter to myself.  
  
I move over to the phone and pick it up with a shaky hand, dialling the last number my brother gave me. "Hello Zech speaking." He answers. I grin to myself as I hear his husky voice on the other end of the line. "Brother, do you think you could help me?" I asked down the phone, innocently. I hear him pause in shock as he hears it's me.  
  
"Relena? What are you calling for? Sure I could I guess, what is it?" He ask's puzzled. My grin widens in to maniacal one as I begin to explain the situation, him listening in silence on the other end. "Well brother?" I hear him laugh on the other end, "and all this time I thought you liked those pain in the ass boy's. Sure. We'll meet up at your house tomorrow to discuss plans, okay?" I laugh happily, "yes, yes! Perfect brother, yes!" I put the phone down on him and turn to get un-dressed, and climb in to my large lonely bed again.  
  
*******************************  
  
Milliardo put the phone down and looked at it worriedly, before he turned to look at Noin sitting on the sofa next to him. "I think my sister's losing her grip on things." He said quietly as he looked at the five playing cards in his hand. "Oh, how come?" Asked Noin as she put down her hand and grinned at her win. Milliardo looked down at her hand, then at his own, putting them down and smirking at the look of disappointment on Noin' face.  
  
"Well, she's finally realised that Heero and Duo love each other and they've finally admitted there feelings to each other, and it's sent her off the edge." He said as he gathered by the cards and began to shuffle them again. Noin frowned and looked up at him, "your not going to help her kill them are you?"  
  
Milliardo laughed, "no of course not! Duo and Heero are close friends of mine now we both work for Preventor's. Except it appears my sister doesn't know that." As he shuffled the cards one last time and dealt them out. Noin grinned at him, "good because it was Duo's idea that we got together remember? He and Quatra were playing match maker."  
  
Milliardo grinned at her, "of course. But what am I going to do with her? Give her to a shrink?" He frowned as he looked down at his cards and took another two. Noin sighed, "we're going to have to do something. She's a potential threat to two f our best agents." Milliardo nodded and grinned as he realised he'd lost a game. Noin laughed and jumped on top of him, "at last! We should do it until you win. It takes too long to wait for me to win." Milliardo laughed and began to undress her as she kissed him along his neck.  
  
*******************************  
  
Relena sighed as she dried her eyes for the second time that night. "I'll get you both, for what you did."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
I was left to cry there Waiting outside there grinning with the lost air that's when I decided...  
  
Why should I care! Couse you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone! You need to listen, I'm starting to trip I'm losing my grin And I'm in this think alone...  
  
------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Well what do you think? Come on be honest, even if you hated it past the first words, tell me so that I can work on it...  
  
DragonGirl. xxx 


	2. Chappy Two

-------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sometime I get so weird I even freak my self out, I laugh myself to sleep, it my lullaby, Sometime I drive so fast,, just to feel the danger, I want to scream, it makes me feel alive.  
  
------------------------------------------- ONE MONTH LATER.......  
  
Relena' POV:  
  
I sit here in my room. It's quiet nice for a hospital room. It's white and the walls are nice and soft and the nice people here are always giving me these drugs to try and keep me calm. Ha! I'm immune to them thanks to Heero, how else was he supposed to protect me during the war. I got hysterical sometimes to he used to sedate me. I laugh out loud as I mutter all this to myself as I move around the room.  
  
I've got a plan. I know what I'm going to do, I laugh again as I run it threw in my mind. First when they come to sedate me, they only send a dumb nurse on her own. They think I'm harmless. I'm glad I behaved while I was making my plan, yes, yes. Now I'll ask her nicely to take me around the hospital again once she put' that shit in my arm.  
  
Then as we go I'll get some of those things from the medical room. What were they called? Oh shit, I can't remember. Those fucking drugs have affected me more than I thought. At least I can still think. But when Heero and Duo come to visit me like they promised then I'll get them one at a time. Oh yes, very good Relena, very good plan indeed.  
  
I sit tucked up in a corner and rock backwards and forwards, going over it again and again in my mind. I know! I'll do something better! I don't care if I've got to hore myself to Dorathy, being in here and has made me not care, I could grow to like it. She could capture all the other ex-pilots and we could blackmail Heero in to loving me! Yes! Wait! No! I swore I'd kill them. I wouldn't let that fag touch me anyway, even if I broke him and begged for it.  
  
Yes, yes! I'll break him, use the other ex-pilots against him. They still all live together, there all the family each of them really has. Even that psycho Winner brat that blew up a colony. Yes, I'll break him and then kill all of them in front of Maxwell, leaving him alive. Yes! Dorathy will help and we'll leave Maxwell alive to suffer! I'll get myself freed from here first thought, hmm....  
  
I'll have to buy those drugs that they keep giving me. But I doubt they'll work on the boy's, unless I get the best stuff on the black market? Yes, some of that stuff is stronger than what Oz used to use. I laugh again and look up at the nice lady who's just come in. "Miss Relena, it's time for your medication." She say's nicely. I sigh and stand up, pressing out my pyjamas, getting rid of crinkles and creased before I walk up to her.  
  
"Miss Relena?" Asked the nurse looking puzzled at me. I sigh, "I think I've finally come to my senses. I would like to speak with the head of the clinic." I say calmly. The nurse looks at me puzzled, then looks behind her at her partner on the trolley. "Well she hasn't really been that bad, just really been talking to herself. Why not?" Say's the other shrugging. I smile nicely, not manically, no, no. Don't want to scare them!  
  
Okay now, lets get threw this and act normal! No repeating and no talking my thoughts, keep them locked up for later! I tell myself in my head, keep them in there. Now I sit in the head's office. He reminds me a little bit of Dr J before he must of had all his metal bits. Not that bad but still a cruel bastard when it comes to getting the overall result.  
  
"Well Miss Relena. If we let go every single person who stood up and calmly asked to go, well the world would be full of more nutter' than we would like." He said as he looked threw my file. "Yes, Dr err?" I pause as he gives his name. Dr Henry. I giggle inside, sounds like somebody you phone to get your mind read over the phone. Yet my face is a mask of perfect composition, thanks to years of political speaking.  
  
"Yes, Dr Henry. I just guess I hit a point where the stress of my position got to me. I'm happy that this little trip hasn't been reported to the papers. I just needed a break and unfortunately this was where I ended up." I sigh and look at my hands, trying to appear deeply saddened. "And then I guess finding out that my heart desire Heero was in fact in love with some one I personally hated was the straw that broke the donkey' back so to speak."  
  
I pause as he thinks threw what I've said and continue. "I've finally accepted that Heero and Duo are a couple and that Heero may never love me. So I would like to call an old friend of mine, Dorathy, and leave here to return to work after a month or two to just settle back in to things." The doctor nodded, "okay. I'm willing to believe that. We do get the odd case were people have been sent here where they've broke under stress but they seem to mend if there case isn't too bad." He said more to himself than to me.  
  
He sighs and shuffled threw my papers before he looked back up at me and grinned. "Okay. Let me just do the paperwork and give you your clothes. You can call this friend of your' while I go and get the forms." He said with a grin. I smile back at him and nod, watching him as he leave's, waiting for the door to shut before I pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello Dorathy speaking, who is it?" Asks her sweet voice on the other end. "Dorathy dear, it's me, Relena." I hear her gasp on the other end of the line, "M-Miss Relena?!" I laugh lightly down the phone. "Yes. I was wondering if you could help me, pick me up and I'll explain on the way...."  
  
TWO HOURS LATER...  
  
Dorathy pulled up outside the hospital in a summer yellow car, her face beaming with a twisted happiness. I grin happily as it's the same twisted grin I remember; it was made with an expression that said that what ever you thought was wrong if it didn't match up with her thoughts and beliefs. That to be considered someone worthy of her attention you had to prove your self  
  
I smile down to her gently, holding my bag in front of me with both hand's, I have to stop myself from smirking as I see the lust in her eyes at the gentle smile I sent her way. "I'm so happy to see you again Miss Relena." Said Dorathy as she held open a door for me, smirking I reply, "it's great to see you too Dorathy, and please call me just Relena."  
  
As she shuts the door I watch her walk calmly round to the drivers side. I can't help but admit, she is very pretty. Her long blond hair and her bright eye's! I shiver in delight as I imagine her gentle, long fingers running over my skin. She begins to drive away from the hospital, towards her house, "so, why did you call me and not your brother?" She asks as she look's at me. I grin again, letting my professional composer drop, "he's the one that put me in that fucking hospital, the stupid twat." I scowl, glaring out the window at nothing.  
  
I hear Dorathy gasp at my language, but I can understand. When I was protesting for peace I made a point to not swear or do anything vaguer like drink alcohol, as well as giving my brother and friends the utmost respect. I send a twisted grin at her, showing my true insanity, "yes Dorathy dear, I have changed. I have never been in my right mind when you think about it, wanting peace and military disarmament is all good, but why the fuck did I follow around that stupid faggot Heero?"  
  
She look's like she's going to have a heart attack, her eye's are wide, so to help get my message across, I slip my hand on to her thigh. "I mean, you could see he and that runt from the L2 slum's, Maxwell, had something for each other. It took me a month in hospital to realise who I did hold affection for, I just wish I could of seen it sooner." I purr as I run my hand up and down her thigh, she look's like she's going to melt.  
  
"R-Relena! I never thought that you- you would ever-" She begins stuttering as I let my hand slip further down to her inner thigh, stroking the soft skin threw the thin cotton dress she' wearing. She stops as I lean across and kiss her on the lips. I hadn't thought I could of felt anything for her, and that I could just use her, but even as I do this to her, her soft lips on mine, I feel something deep inside. Something that I had thought I had felt for Heero, but it had died oh so long ago, now it was re-awoken and was burning for Dorathy.  
  
She break's off the kiss, my eyes fluttering open, I wonder when I shut them, my hand still on her thigh, but she's looking at me with an understanding that we never had before. "I get it now Relena. So how should we get rid of them?" She asks, her eye's flashing. I grin at her evilly, enjoying the shear simplicity at being able to! "Well we can work that out tomorrow, I want to have some fun today," I sat licking my lips, tasting her still, seeing her eye's watching my lips instead of the road, she was almost dribbling.  
  
"Anything you want Relena," she said in a whisper, her eye's flicking back to the road, "let's just get home first." I giggle as begin to tease her, just stroking her inner thigh and panties, while running my hand over my chest and up and down myself. By the time we get to her place, we're both so worked up, we almost forget to shut the door.  
  
And so began the most beautiful and sensual night of my life, as Dorathy and I made love in to the morning. . . .  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Let down your defenses use no common sense, If you look you will see that this world, Is a beautiful, accident, turbulent, succulent, opulint, Permanent no way, I wanna taste it, don't wanna waist it . . .  
  
-------------------------------------- 


	3. Chappy Three

Chapter 3. -------------------------------------  
  
"So that's the plan," I said to myself as I sit in my tiny blue thong at Relena's desk, looking threw the data she had on the G-Boy's, Relena lay in there bed still asleep. I smile gently to myself as I look over my shoulder at the beauty that lay asleep on the bed, she was exhorted after the passion of last night.  
  
Turning back to the desk, away from the jealous crazed angel sleeping behind me, I look down on my plans, rough sketches and ideas. I smirk to myself as I run the plan threw in my mind; first of all, we gather all of those filthy boys together. Yes, not just one of them can die, they all must for what they have done. For ruining my lovely war.  
  
We use the excuse of a dinner party, of remembering the old days, yes, yes. I giggle in delight, this means we may have to invite that dame brother of my darlings and those others. But no, we won't. If they question, we'll just dodge them till later on.  
  
We will serve a special dish for each, for there backgrounds and origins. I snicker again, getting up and moving to the window, looking down on the moon drenched gardens that surround the beautiful mansion. Nothing compared to Relena's beauty thought. But the plan. Yes.  
  
We'll poison each food. But it'll be a slow acting, painful and tasteless one. Oh yes! Then we'll announce our love and pairing, scorning them all for not loving us. Relena will get her revenge on Heero and his hore, and I'll get to laugh in there faces at last after there victory over me. Grinning viciously, a move away from my window place and get to the computer to order the... spices.  
  
But wait, my typing has awakened my love! "Dorathy?" She calls sleepily after finding the bed empty. Moving over to her side, I slip in to the bed next to her, cuddling up close to her perfect naked form. "I'm here my love, I've got the plan all ready! I was just ordering the ingredients." I purr into her ear, she grins and we pull closer to each other.  
  
"Oh Dorathy," she gasps again as my hands begin to wonder over her body. Claiming her lips, I slip on top of her. "I love you," I purr gently before we begin to explore each other again.  
  
********************************  
  
"Why are we here?" Asked Duo again, looking around at the other pilots as they stood at the front door, Trowa knocking. "It's not like any of us like her. And she just got released from the loony bin, after seeing me and Hee- Chan sent her nuts. Which wasn't a bad thing really." He chuckled at the memory of all the pilots sitting across from a messy Relena in a padded jacket.  
  
/"Please Heero! Get me out of here, you know you love me!" She wailed, her usually perfect hair in large messy chunks around her head, her eyes were large and staring. "No!" Answered Heero simply before he and Duo had left. "I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed as they shut the door on her./  
  
Wufei and Trowa shrugged. Wufei had actually gotten it together with Treize after the man had dropped out of the world, with his death. He was at home, with there adopted daughter, Meiran.  
  
"Oh please Duo, don't start again. We did this in the car for Allah' sake." Complained Quatra, looking up at the braided man. "It's rude to say no and we have an obligation to her to protect her as Preventor agents. Anyway, you don't have the key's to the car, so you've got to stay." Duo rolled his eyes and lifted his hand up, dangling the car keys and Quatra' wallet in front of the small blonds large blue eyes.  
  
Quatra gasped then glared at the laughing American, but he ended up grinning and poking the boy in the ribs. Duo retaliated and a small war began involving poking and tickling. Which in turn caused Heero to wrap his arms protectively around Duo, pulling the boy close to him, Trowa doing exactly the same. The taller pilots glared at each other until the smaller two distracted them.  
  
They all broke up and blushed as there was a cough from the other side of them. It was a frowning Wufei and a flustered Pagan. "Ms Relena is waiting for you." Duo laughed as Quatra blushed bright red, Trowa and Heero sharing a cocky and confident look between them. "Come on guy's lets hurry this shit up!" Complained Duo, as they followed Pagan.  
  
"Duo-" Began Quatra again, but was interrupted with a sudden squeal. "OH MY GOD! I'm like so glad you came!" Squealed Relena, a large, goofy and to say the least blond smile on her face. [A/N: Sorry for blond people, but I have a sister who acts blond just for the fucking sake of it. Pisses me off because she's 16 as well!]  
  
Duo, Quatra and surprisingly Wufei, ducked behind there lovers as the other three agents stood there frozen in shock at Relena' idiocy. "Like, come on in people! I can't wait to get down to dinner." She was standing in at one end of a table, a large dinner set out before her. While sitting next to her, a small smile on her face was the 'fork browed demon bitch' herself, in Duo's words. Dorathy.  
  
Never taking there eyes off of the pair in front of them, the agents sat down and looked at Relena curiously. "Well lets like tuck in people! I like wanna make sure you like don't have any like empty stomachs to like distract you!" She said, sounding like one of those blond bimbo's you just want to punch. Duo was grinding a nerve as Relena was speaking, making Heero stroke his leg gently.  
  
So as they tucked in to the large display of dishes in front of them, while no one said a word. The agents kept on looking at one another, not really turning there heads but there eyes were always looking from one to another. Meanwhile, Dorathy and Relena were acting like a couple deeply in love, while the love touches, feeding each other the odd bit of fruit, or spoonful of food.  
  
Heero was near vomiting with the mushiness of it all, while Wufei was rolling his eyes. Treize was finding it very romantic, yet extremely disturbing making something inside him squirm and twist about. Quatra, the poor man, his empathy was going ballistic telling him that something was deeply wrong about everything and that he shouldn't be there.  
  
"We're like, going to like get changed now for like after dinner, Pagan will like show you to like the living room." Relena grinned and waved at them, before grabbing Dorathy by the hand and pulling her out the room, making the long haired girl giggled in delight. There was a simultaneous shudder that ran threw all the men in the room, including Pagan.  
  
"Does she disturb you too?" Asked Trowa in an off hand way to Pagan as the aged man led them threw a couple of elaborate hall ways. "It's not really for one to comment on one's employers Mister Barton, but..." he paused for a second "they've bloody crazy sire! It's drive one round the bend." The crew sweat dropped at the tone in the mans voice.  
  
"Well that's never a good sign," commented Duo dryly as he sat down and curled up practically on Heero's lap, while Heero wrapped his arms protectively around his still new koi. Quatra was doing the same with Trowa, sitting curled up on his lap. Treize and Wufei were being a bit more restricted and were just sitting really close to each other.  
  
"Does anyone other than myself think that my cousin is Relena's lover?" Asked Treize, [A/N: Is that right?] looking around the room, at the other men in the room seeing nods from all. "So you don't think that this may have something to do with Relena swearing to get revenge on all the GunDam Pilots do you?" There was a pause as everyone froze for a second thinking on this.  
  
"Well..." Began Duo. "I don't...." Started Heero. "But..." Stated Trowa. "You never know..." Thought Wufei. "Nah!" Said Quatra.  
  
"Why not though?" Asked Treize making all the boys suddenly start to doubt. "I mean Relena has been acting odd-" "even for Relena" cut in Duo. "Yes, but she had also swore that she would never love Dorathy, no matter what, thinking that going with someone of the same sex was a crime against nature. I know this, because Dorathy came crying to me after Relena told her this."  
  
"Oh shit!" Said Duo flatly as Relena burst threw the double doors they themselves had entered only moments ago. "HELLO!" She sang, giggle idiotically after. Yet as they looked closer, Heero spotted something in Relena's eyes that was betraying her, something that told him she wasn't really as she seemed on the outside.  
  
"Did you enjoy the food?" Asked Dorathy, speaking for the first time since they had arrived. Both Dorathy and Relena were wearing what could of been fashionable in a porn movie or at an orgy. Both were in tight, black leather clothing, chains hang from there waist, wrists and necks, while heavy and equally dark make-up adorned there faces.  
  
"What the fuck?" Asked Heero, frowning at the Relena that was standing in front of him. "What did you do to yourself?!" He cried in alarm and shock. Relena giggled, yet unlike before there was something innocent and yet pure black evil in that laugh. Quatra was near tears, his empathy was screaming at him, causing him deep agonising pain at the hatred that was poring off of the pair of women.  
  
"No!" He cried weakly alerting them all that something bad WAS about to happen!  
  
---------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ 


	4. Chappy Four

Chapter 4 ----------------------------------------  
  
"What the fuck?" Asked Heero, frowning at the Relena that was standing in front of him. "What did you do to yourself?!" He cried in alarm and shock. Relena giggled, yet unlike before there was something innocent and yet pure black evil in that laugh. Quatra was near tears, his empathy was screaming at him, causing him deep agonising pain at the hatred that was poring off of the pair of women.  
  
"No!" He cried weakly alerting them all that something bad WAS about to happen!  
  
At this Dorathy cocked a gun at them all. It was an automatic rifle, so even if one of them or all of them managed to disarm her she would of gotten off enough shots to kill them all no matter what. Relena was still laughing, yet now they saw the true Relena, driven crazy by the pressures that had been put on her by the war and her capture, not to mention seeing the last thing that had been keeping her going in this world, taken from her. By a street orphan!  
  
"Now people, you will do as I say or you'll all die!" She cackled, enjoying herself, getting turned on by the pain she was going to cause. At the sight of the weapon the men had all jumped to there feet, Trowa and Heero standing in front of there partners, there protectiveness going in to overdrive at the thought of there hearts love being hurt.  
  
"Heero!" She snapped, walking slowly up to the man, in a sultry way, swinging her hips while she looked at him hungrily. Duo now stepped in front of Heero, glaring the blond woman in the eye. "He's mine." He growled at her, his violet eyes seeming to glow with anger. Yet Relena in all her madness, didn't seem to even notice or be phased by a glare that would of sent Heero packing.  
  
Trying to push him aside, Relena in the end slapped him round the face hard enough to knock him to the side. Heero grabbed her around the throat. "You've gone to far now Relena. Now I WILL KILL YOU!" Roared Heero, whipping out a gun, yet before he could pull off a shot, there was the click of a safety latch going off.  
  
Looking up, he saw Relena had a gun pointed at Duo's head, Dorathy still had her automatic rifle aimed on them all, but now Pagan had one levelled at them all. "Like one said sire, she drove me crazy!" Said Pagan dryly at the shocked looks. But before another word was said, Relena pounced on Heero, her lips forcefully pressed in to the rose soft lips of Heero.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" BANG!  
  
Duo had screamed and managed to knock her to the ground, breaking the kiss that had been breaking his heart. Yet as Relena got up she laughed, looking down at Duo. He'd been shot in the leg, but from the blood she hadn't hit a main artery. Duo stood up, leaning on Heero for support.  
  
"Well, maybe you'll let me finish my kiss once I've killed and tortured your friends? Then I'll sleep with you wither you like it or NOT!" Relena was practically screaming at the pair of defiant glares she was getting. Quatra gulped silently and tightened his grip on Trowa. "You will not do anything to hurt me or my rose." Hissed Trowa, he was close to spitting venom.  
  
Relena laughed and levelled her gun at Trowa, "I don't want you babe! I want the rose!" And with that she blew Trowa Barton, once Pilot of Heavyarms... away. Quatra screamed in agony as he felt his lovers death river beating threw his own sensitive heart, his cries of pain and lost love echoing around the room. On his knee's he cradled Trowa's head on his lap, the small hole in his head showing where the bullet had entered and the large burst of red hair and mess at the base of his skull showing where the bullet left.  
  
"Quatra..." Whispered Wufei, one arm extended to try and comfort the man on the floor, tears falling down eye his face. "How could you?!" Screamed Quatra, his eyes large and red, while the beautiful light inside of them faded, making his gaze lifeless and to those around him, it was a dangerous sign. Standing up slowly, he pulled Trowa' knife out of its hidden sheath and levelled it at Relena.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?!" Screamed Quatra running towards Relena, yet in his rage he didn't see Relena level the gun again... until the bullet went threw his heart. Relena and Dorathy began to laugh as Quatra collapsed to the floor, lying next to Trowa. His hand reach out and wrapped around Trowa's, "together again my l-love....." Whispered Quatra as the light in his eyes faded.  
  
"But, you said-" croaked Treize. He had seen death, he's seen violence and war. Yet he was un-prepared for the vicious assault on his now closest friends. "I CHANGED my mind!" Screamed Relena before she screeched for them to be shot. Dorathy happily did so, saying something about never trusting family members because they were the ones most likely to kill you.  
  
As tears streamed down both of the remaining ex-pilots faces, Relena turned to them, leaving the tangled figures of Wufei and Treize, in there lovers embrace. But as Heero opened his mouth to speak, a sharp pain went threw his gut, more painful then being shot with a bullet. Both he and Duo feel to there knee's, gasping.  
  
Relena cracked up again, bending over from the waist to kiss them both. "That will be the poison that I fed you two at dinner." She crowed happily, clapping her hands in a childish way and dancing back over to Dorathy, both sharing a passionate kiss. "We'll get you... you-you fucking bitch! By Shinigami' scythe I FUCKING WILL!" Screamed Duo before he fell to the floor, his breath gasping as his lungs filled with liquid.  
  
"Duo!" Gasped Heero, equally breathless. "E-eternal... love," he gasped as they shared another kiss. Yet as there lips parted for the last time, the energy and love in Duo's eyes was gone, leaving flat dead violet eyes. Shakily getting up on one knee, then on his feet, he glared at them both, as they looked at him curiously like one would an animal doing a trick in a zoo.  
  
"We'll finish this in another life!" He snarled, before raising his gun and shoot them both in the head. Falling to his knee's again, he crawled back to Duo, pulling him on to his lap, and pressing his face in to Duo's hair. "Yes, my lover. We bound our souls together, all of us the night Wufei and Treize became lovers. R-remember the words you love..."  
  
"Forever in life, Forever in death, Born again, To love once more, Eternal hope, Friends and lovers..."  
  
The last couple of words came out as a wheeze as his body finally succumbed to the poison and he slipped away to the next world....  
  
*************************** ... ... ... "Were are we?" Whispered a voice in the darkness they all found themselves in. Yet it was more of a mind that whispered to one another. "Remember our vow Duo," called Heero threw the darkness, "we're all here waiting to be reborn again."  
  
"Yes. Heero is right," confirmed Quatra, as they moved closer together. The floating blackness hey found themselves in making them long for the ability to reach out and touch one another, there lovers, friends! Somebody, anybody! "We're wait to be born and get revenge on Relena!" Snarled Trowa, as they remembered there deaths.  
  
"There is no doubt on that Trowa!" Agreed Wufei, "I'm just wondering when and where we will be born? Will we even find each other again?" There was a gasp, when Duo said loudly, "we still have this bond, and this love. We will... I just hope we're not born to war again...." 


End file.
